


Lost Stars

by xNewPerspectivex



Category: Bob's Burgers
Genre: F/M, They're all a year apart, older!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNewPerspectivex/pseuds/xNewPerspectivex
Summary: As the Belcher kids reach high school or are on the brink of graduating from high school they start to develop relationships with people they've known for years. Tina starts to question her relationship with Jimmy Jr as he continues to brush off the eighteen-year-old, that is until a transfer student from England enters her life - Jax Smith. A nineteen-year-old young man with dark black hair, snake bites and a knack for sweeping Tina off her feet. Watch as drama, lies, and romance starts to bud in this story of Bob's Burgers!





	Lost Stars

Tina walked around her room, looking among the boy band posters that littered her walls and the books that were lazily piled against on in the bookshelf. Her phone was on her desk, the time letting her know that it was currently one thirty in the morning. She sighed as she grabbed her hair, and curled up onto the floor. Jimmy Jr. had been ignoring her text messages and seemed to be ignoring her at school as well. It really bothered her since they had officially started dating two months ago but it seemed that he had his attention delved onto someone else. Jocelyn had recently befriended Tina after Tammy cheated with her boyfriend on her, and said that Tammy and Jimmy Jr. had been seen around town a lot more than normal. Jocelyn managed to get in touch with Tammy and asked to go to the movies tonight with her, Jimmy Jr. and Zeke. Jocelyn had been texting her the details of what the night entails for the four of them.  _Ding!_

TIna scrambled to grab her phone, hissing when her knee bumped into the leg of her desk. She swiped her phone off to the side, causing it to fall under her bed. Sher quickly crawled over, fishing around for her device. When she finally got a hold on her phone and pulled it out, dust and cobwebs sticking to her hand causing her to wipe it onto her jean shorts, and she unlocked her phone. Her eyes scanned the message, her heart and eyes slowly feeling heavier as she read every word on the screen in front of her.  _ **He kissed her good night. Zeke tried to do the same with me, but it was gross. I'm sorry T, but I think he's cheating on you**_ **.** Tina threw her phone at her bed as hot tears began to roll down her face, she was being played? By Jimmy Jr.?! She had seen it coming, but she didn't want to believe it. She heard a knock on her door and she quickly wiped her eyes, "Come in." She mumbled. The door opened into her dark room, the hallway nightlight streaming in and showing a sixteen-year-old Louise standing in the door. "What's up, Louise?" She asked.

Her sister looked at her, and an expression crossed her face that Tina didn't know was in Louise's body. Louise crouched down next to her sister, no words were exchanged between the two, but Tina could tell that Louise was mad. Her fists were clenched and if she had laser vision, the Boyz4Now poster across from her would have a hole between Boo Boo's eyes. Louise was in her pajamas - fleece green shorts and a pink faded t-shit. Her black hair was down and reached the middle of her back, her knees were brought up to her chest. "I thought something was off when you came to bed so early," Lousie said and then she trailed off. "It's that Jimmy Jr. Pesto isn't?" She asked. Tina swallowed and moved her gaze to her closet, she didn't want to answer because God knows what Louise would do to the ginger if she told the truth. She would probably march over to the pizzeria and break down their apartment door. Louise would do unimaginable, unspeakable things to him. So why couldn't Tina tell her? Why didn't she say how much she hated how he played her these last few months? Was it because she still felt something for him? Probably. "Tina, it's two in the morning. I'm not going over to his house to punch him in the face yet." Louise said.

Tina took a shaky breath before opening her mouth to explain when-  _Ding!_ Louise snatched her phone away from her and unlocked it, her eyes scanning the message that was from Jimmy Jr.  _ **Sorry I didn't text you earlier tonight, Zeke and I were having a study session. He just now left. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Love you <3**_ Lousie raised an eyebrow, before tapping on Jocelyn's name to read the messages between the two eighteen-year-olds. Her hand clenched around the phone and she had to fight back sending screenshots to Jimmy Jr. about the bullshit he had been spewing. "I'm gonna kill him." 

"Louise, no!" Tina suddenly said, grabbing Louise's arm and snatching her phone away. "It'll be fine, I'll just break up with him tomorrow - face to face instead of over text." She said. Louise looked over at her older sister and let out a sigh before standing up and walking towards her bedroom door.

"T, I'm not going to tell you what I would do. I would call that bastard right now and tell him that I know what he has done." She said, and then turned to face her older sister who looked like a miserable bag of teen on her floor. Louise sighed, and her hand rested on the doorknob. "Tina, you are an amazing person. The fact that Jimmy Jr. cheated on you with Tammy, who is a no good cheater herself, should tell you what kind of person they both are." Tina looked up to meet her sister's eyes, and she looked back to the carpet in front of her. "Tina, you will find someone better than Jimmy Jr. The fact that you were ten times stronger than I would be in this situation, shows how great of a girlfriend and wife you would be." Louise paused and opened the door slightly. "You are patient and kind, you will find someone who treasures those qualities in you. Go to bed and don't worry about it too much. I love you." 

"Thank you Louise, I love you too."

 


End file.
